


"Family" Doesn't End In Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Family means no-one gets left behind or Forgotten [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Deserves a Break, And how Dick Grayson is to overprotective for his own good, Batfamily (DCU), Cassandra Cain is ~flawless~, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne-centric, Feat. Batkids lack of self preservation instincts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd falls off a building, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Cassandra Cain, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), So much hurt/comfort, Tim Drake may or may not die, but he's learning!, or 2, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Or:The multiple times Damian learns the hard way that he now has 4 older siblings who have 0 self preservation instincts if it means that he is safe
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Family means no-one gets left behind or Forgotten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732285
Comments: 19
Kudos: 352





	1. You'll Never Know, Dear(How much I love you)[Dick]

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title:You Are My Sunshine

* * *

Now, Damian had known for a while that Grayson was a Mother Hen. He knew that Grayson was unbearably protective of all of Fathers "Children".

Was he prepared to be at Graysons' bedside after an ambush in where he foolishly took a face full of fear gas in place of Damian? No, No he was not.

* * *

<1 Hour Ago, East Gotham>

Nightwing and Robin had been tracking Scarecrow and the transport of this latest batch of Fear Gas for a week or so. They had tracked it to this warehouse on the east side of Gotham and had been prepared to ambush when suddenly Crane looked earily in his direction and...

Smirked...?

 _ITS A TRAP!!!!_ _He knew we were here!!!_

Robin suddenly leaped down (Despite Nightwing's protests) from his perch on the warehouse beams while grabbing a batarang from his utility belt and threw it at a random goon. Nightwing had already immobilized 4 goons and was on his way to immobilize Scarecrow when the latter had grabbed a vile of the latest concoction of the fear-inducing gas.

Robin ran in front of the Rogue in hopes of getting the gas out of his hand when suddenly Crane had dropped the vile. In just half a second, 

Scarecrow let the vile drop, and Nightwing had ran in front of Robin in hopes of protecting his younger brother.

* * *

"Damian" His father looked at him in his Batman-y way "What you did was reckless and could have gotten both of you killed."

"But-" Damian started before being interrupted

"I don't care if Scarecrow had spotted you. You had multiple other options and it's not like you didn't have training for if similar situations were to happen. I will be benching you for the remainder of the month"

It's not like "The remainder of the month" was that long, only a week at most(not even that long)

Damian begrudgingly nodded while his Father walked out of the room. Damian looked back at the sleeping body of Grayson. Oh god, this looks and sounds so creepy.

For about 2 hours or so, the other occupants of the manor came and went. Todd came over for a "friendly" conversation( more like "Hey Dickhead, you better wake up soon or else") Drake came by to "Make sure no one's dead". Cain was...Cain. And so on and so forth.

On the 3rd day, Grayson finally woke up.

"D-Dami?" Grayson's groggy, still-half-asleep self mumbled

"Dear god, Grayson. You were passed out for 3 days!" Damian half-shouted

"not so loud..."

" -tt-"

* * *

"Wakey Wakey, Sleeping Beauty" Todd annoyingly said when Damian and Grayson walked down toward the pitching for Bre- Lunch, it was after 1 O'Clock.

"Yeah, yeah" Grayson mumbled along. Todd out a sandwich (from the looks of it, Grilled Cheese? Maybe?) in front of Gray- _Richard._ _He risked his life and sanity for you_ His thoughts told him _The LEAST you could do is call him by his first name._

"Master Richard, nice to see that you are up" Pennyworth greeted them, shooing Todd away from the counter. He started making some actual lunch -not rushed together sandwiches- for the three boys.

The three of them started to chat for a while. Well, _Chat_ is a strong word; more like _Todd and Richard talked and Damian just listened._

After a few minutes, lunch was served. It was Homemade tomato soup with actual Grilled Cheese sandwiches. 

"Thank you, Pennyworth" "Thanks, Alfred" "Thank you, Alfie"

"It's only natural. Now, can one of you find Master Timothy so that he can have some actual good food and not his 20th cup of coffee?"

With a sigh, Todd got up and said that he would go find Drake before he had another " Heart-attack-in-a-cup"

An awkward silence came across the room very quickly. When it became too unbearable, Damian let out a sigh of relief and quickly lept forward like a cat to give Richard a hug.

In that split second, Richard was confused. He went along with it, obviously (It's not everyday that Damian is this willing to hug someone;better enjoy it while it lasts)

"Woah there, what's all this about?"

"You could-*sniff* you could have died or-*sniff*" Damian continued crying(another new thing, he's letting his guard down? That's new)

"There there, it's alright. See? I'm not dead, I'm not insane. Too stubborn, remember?" Richard chuckled


	2. If Love is What You Need(A soldier I will be)[Jason]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I say the Batkids have 0 self preservation instincts, I'm mostly talking about Jason
> 
> Warning for major Damian feels and*gasp*admitting he's messed up!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title:Angel With a Shotgun-The Cab

This was getting ridiculous.

That was the only word that could describe this situation;ridiculous

Not only was Todd going out of his way to protect him, saving him from falling 20 stories down; But doing so multiple times

* * *

<6 Hours Ago>

The family falling off of buildings while chasing thugs was nothing out of the ordinary. Each of them have fallen off of a building at least 100 times, sometimes in one night, a lot of the time without their grappling hook.

This time was...different.

In the sense that Hood took the time to make sure that Robin didn't fall to his gruesome demise.

Robin and Red Hood had been chasing a thug across the rooftops of Gotham. He was a drug dealer who was working for Two-Face and had(unfortunately) ran into the two vigilantes.

Cue the chase scene that comidically looks like it was taken from a 50's movie

Robin and Hood ran from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit of this thug when the thug pulled out a gun and shot Robins grappling hook right out of his hands.

Robin thought about running to grab it when the voice in his head (suspiciously sounding like Richard) told him that their was no time.

Robin (stupidly) started jumping from rooftop to rooftop without any help from the grappling hook

He did this for about 10 building when suddenly he started loosing his footing while trying to get to the next building and fell.

at least, that's why he was expecting. Instead, Hood(somehow) managed to catch Robin with one of his Grappling hook and used the other(of COURSE he has more than one on at all times, he's a BAT[makes you wonder why Damian has only one])

"Before you ask, I already caught the backyard and took him to the police" Good says before Robin could ask "And yeah, he's unconscious"

"W-Why did you-"

"Why'd I save you and not let you fall to your death? Well, first;Big Bird would kill me, second" he ruffled Damians hair "whether you like it or not, we're brothers through and through;blood doesn't matter"

* * *

"Are you guys-" Richard started asking right as they entered the Cave before To- _Jason, he saved you from falling to your death_ The Richard-Sounding voice in his head told him _At LEAST call him by his first name_

 _This really is getting ridiculous_ the more Damian sounding mental voice told him

"We're safe, don't worry" Jason answered

* * *

"Why?" Damian said, marching into Jason's room(unannounced, without knocking)

"I told ya, little rascal;we're family" the other one said, looking up from his laptop, now facing his guest

"I've hurt you and Drake and even Richard; Why would you save me? Why would you consider me family?"

Jason sighed, closing his laptop and getting up from his bed and headed to Damian. "Listen, every member of this messed-up family has, at one point or another, hurt the others.You know I've done it;Golden boys done it; Replacements done it; hell, even Cass has done it. But you wanna know something?"

Damian looked up

"We all still continue to value each other as family. Through thick and thin. And you wanna know another thing?" Damian stared at him again, tears falling from his teal eyes, but he nodded "all of us would go to help and back if it meant keeping you or anyone else safe"

"E-Even Drake?"

"Especially Drake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Damian doesn't have a second grappling hook is because Plot Reasons


	3. Come Morning Light(You and I'll be safe and sound)[Tim]{Part 1}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title:Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift
> 
> -Warning:Tim almost died and guess who's to blame~-

_Oh_

_Oh god_

_This can't be happening_

_This CANNOT be happening_

_This ABSOLUTELY CANNOT BE HAPPENING!_

_The-there's blood everywhere an-and..._

_oh god, what am I going to tell father?_

* * *

<1 Hour Earlier>

Robin and Red Robin had been chasing The Joker for approximately 30 minutes. He had been up to his nnormal shenanigans -Killing people, stealing things, the usual- when the Robins showed up to stop the white skinned green haired clown right in his tracks.

"Robin, you get the hostages out of here, I'll handle Joker" Red Robin told his more Yellow counterpart before heading to make a strike on the Joker

"Don't tell me what to do" Robin spat, before doing the task anyways

While Robin was getting all of the hostages to safety, Red was fighting the Joker. The Clown had a knife on him and he was swinging it like his life depended on it. Red Robin used his staff and quickly used it to disarm his opponent.

He should have expected that the Joker didn't only have a knife

The older Robin tried moving out of the way of the bullet fire and tried disarming the Joker again but the Clown caught the staff mid-swing.

Red Robin's baby-blue eyes grew wide with fear as he tried to get out of the way of the gun fire by leaving his staff and sprinting away

The Joker, meanwhile had other plans

*blam*

The bullet struck the young adults rib cage, nearly touching his left lung

* * *

Robin had just gotten the hostages to safety when he went to check on his predecessor's progress on the Clown when suddenly-

*blam*

The Boy Wonder 's real eyes grew wide with fear when he gazed upon the bloodied body of the Young Adult.

Despite been bloody and shouldn't be able to stand, Red Robin looked at normal Robin as if to say 'it's alrighr

Joker saw and laughed before walking over towards Robin before saying

"Well, well, well, Batsy must be feeling generous! He sent me 2 little Robins, oh what FUN~"

"Don't...you...dare..." Red Robin said before passing out

Robin quickly knocks out the Joker before chaining him to a nearby metal pole, leaving him for the GCPD

Now he has a bigger problem:getting his knocked out and bloody partner back to the manor for Alfred to heal

_Drake, why do you always make things so dificult?_


	4. And In The End(I'd do it all again)[Tim]{Part 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry Tim's chapter is split into 2 parts, but hey;I'm getting the Tim chapter('s) done!😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title:The Kids Aren't Alright-Fall Out Boy

Robins thoughts were going a mile a minute, but he tried getting the events that have transpired 5 minutes earlier clear;

Red Robin was shot

By the _Joker_

Who has already killed and traumatized various members of his Fa-fam-

Ok, it was still hard to call _all_ of them his family, but this is important!

* * *

"RICHARD!" Damian yelled when he arrived to the cave with a bloody Drake in his arms( and a startled Richard to boot)

"Woah! Dami! You aren't hurt, are you? "

"less. focus. on. me." Damian grunted out and nodded down to Drake

"Oh! Oh god, ALFIE!" Richard yelled with Pennyworth coming to them, startled but he took Drake and started working to get the bullets out and dress the wounds

* * *

When Pennyworth was done, Damian came down to check up on his hurt preddacessor, who was now-Thankfully-unconscious.

_Jason was right, Drake really would go to Hell and back for me_

"I-I know you can't hear me, or can you? I don't know. But, regardless" _Oh god, this is harder than I thought_ "Just know that...I'm sorry, alright? For all those words I've said, for the times I've almost killed you...I know you've been through worse it's just..." Damian was so close to crying _Stupid, stupid STUPID! Like you've said, he's been through worse_ "I was actually THERE this time and you directed me away...was it because you didn't wasn't me to share the same fate as To-Jason? " Damian heard a beeping and then looked at the Heart Monitor and- 

Oh no....

It was flat-Linening

"PE-" _No time!"_ ALFRED!" Damian yelled, worried 

Alfred got down to the cave as fast as he could, noticed the Heart-monitor and immediately started doing FOR but...

It was too late

Dra- 

_Timothy_ Was...dead

* * *

"What do you mean he's..." Father gritted out, clearly taken aback by the news

"I'm sorry Master bruce, but I'm afraid Master Timothy has passed" Alfred said sorrowful

"Can you-" Father made a shoo-ing motion with his hands and Alfred and Damian quickly left. But it didn't help because Damian could hear the punches to the wall from a mile away.

"Is it-" Richard was about to ask, but Damian nodded before he could finish what he was about to ask

"N-no..." Richard was already crying his eyes out _Was this how he responded to T-Jason's Death?_

* * *

"Hey gremlin, what's Golden Boy crying his eyes out for?" Jason ever-so-helpfully commented when he entered the room a few minutes after the news

"Timothy...." Damian started before a few tears leaked out, making him unable to finish

Jason read the room _for once_ and shut up and started to comfort his brothers

"Ok...what happened?" Jason asked

" He-"Damian started to cry harder _you know, you'd think someone who has already died and has taken multiple lives already would not be crying this much?_

 _Wow_ he told his thoughts _you_ _are being a real Richard today_

"...died"

The complextion on Jason's face turned an unhealthy shade of white as he stood up(with a couple of tears on his face, but only that, a couple)and got this dark look in his eyes that told Damian"You better tell me who did it or so help me God"

"I-If was The Clown™" Damian quickly said

**"That's all I needed to hear"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry? No
> 
> Is Jason going to FINALLY kill the Joker? Maybe~


	5. {Epilogue}I See Your True Colors(And that's why I love you)[Cass]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title:True Colors

There were 2 funerals

1 for the general public, with the cover up story of a car crash.(Vale didn't believe it, but that's the best they could do)

And another for fellow heroes to pay respects to Red Robin(He fought bravely;He was a good freind;and the very much not welcomed "I don't care if he's dead;I'm still gonna f*** him" from Superboy[with the accompanying slap to the head from Wondergirl!])

All in all, it was a somber day for everyone with the deaths of both Timothy Drake-Wayne and Red Robin(there were a few theorizing on how these two deaths were so close, but there was 0 evidence connecting them, soooo)

Damian went back to his room to sulk before a figure crept into the room

"goo away..." Damian growled into his pillow

"may....come in?" The figure asked _oh...it's Cassandra...well I can't exactly stop her so...._

Cassandra sat on his bed, combing his hair with her fingers. After a few minutes, she got up and went to get a stuffed bear for Damian

"Wh-I don't need this!"

"Your body says otherwise" and she gave him the bear. Cassandra found the remote for the TV that was in the bedroom and flipped it on to the news

"-Reports say that the Gotham Supervillan called The Joker has been found dead. No-one knows who did it, but evidence is leaning towards Vigilante Red Hood. And now, the wea-" Cassandra shut the TV off then

_I hope your happy, Timothy. He's dead...He's finally, finally dead_


End file.
